tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dodge Ram
The Dodge Ram (currently known as the Ram in the United States and Canada) is a full-size pickup truck manufactured by the Chrysler Group LLC. As of late 2010, it has been sold under the Ram Trucks brand. Previously, Ram was part of the Dodge lineup of light trucks. The name Ram was first used in 1981 on the redesigned Ram and Power Ram following the retiring and rebadging of the Dodge D Series pickup trucks. The truck is named for the Ram hood ornament that first adorned Dodge cars in the 1930s. The Ram Truck is in its fourth generation as of the 2009 model year. Dodge Ram trucks have been named Motor Trend magazine's Truck of the Year three times; the second-generation Ram won the award in 1994, the third-generation Ram Heavy Duty won the award in 2003, and the fourth-generation Dodge Ram Heavy Duty won in 2010. The Ram is currently built at the Saltillo Truck Assembly in Saltillo, Coahuila, Mexico and at the Warren Truck Assembly in Warren, Michigan, United States. 1981–1993 (D/W) 2-door long bed: 4-door long bed: | length = | width = | height = | engine = Slant-6 I6 LA V6 LA V8 LA V8 Cummins diesel I6 | transmission = 3- or 4-speed Torqueflite automatic 4- or 5-speed manual | fuel_capacity = | related = Dodge Ramcharger }} The first-generation Ram trucks, named for the Ram hood ornament that first graced Dodge cars in the 1930s, was introduced in 1981. Dodge kept the previous generation's model designations: "D" or Ram meant two wheel drive while the "W" or Power Ram meant four wheel drive. Similar to Ford, Dodge used 150 to indicate a half-ton truck, 250 for a three-quarter-ton, and 350 for one-tons. Standard cab, "Club" extended cab, and crew cab versions were offered along with and bed lengths and "Utiline" and "Sweptline" styled boxes. Externally, the first-generation Rams were facelifted versions of the previous generation Dodge D-Series pickups introduced in 1972. The new model introduced larger wraparound tail lamps, single rectangular headlamps, and squared-off body lines. The interior was updated and included a newer style bench seat, and a completely new dashboard and instrument cluster. Available engines for these trucks were the slant six, the V8, and the V8 with a variety of carburetors available for each engine. Among the other options offered on the Ram were front bumper guards, a sliding rear cab window, power door locks and windows, and a plowing package for the 4-wheel drive version (referred to as the Sno Commander). Base D100 models were added for 1984, replacing the previous "Miser" trim level available on the D150. A "Ram-Trac" shift-on-the-fly transfer case was added for the 1985's Power Rams, and both the crew cab and Utiline flared bed were dropped for 1986. Also for 1986 was the first year for a new crossbar grille and slight front end styling changes. Engines were updated for the 1988 model year. The Slant-6 was dropped in favor of a fuel injected V6 with 25% more power. The engine also received electronic fuel injection in 1988. Because electronic fuel injection was added, a computer was used to control ignition, fuel, and manage other areas of the engine and in some cases, the automatic transmission lockup function depending on the model. Inside the cab where a small compartment was once located on the dash, a new "message center" contained the check-engine light, brake warning light, and the warning light for the ABS if the truck was so equipped. Diagnostic fault codes were stored in the computer's memory, and cycling the ignition key three times would allow the computer to flash the trouble codes through the check-engine light for diagnosis of some problems. For 1989, the 5.9 L V8 also received throttle body fuel injection for a 20 hp (15 kW) gain. Rear ABS also became standard equipment. Additionally, Dodge introduced a new overdrive automatic transmission for reduced fuel consumption. This light-duty transmission was designated the A500, and was offered with the 3.9 L V6 and 5.2 L V8. An "O/D Off" pushbutton switch to lock out the overdrive 4th gear was added to the message center. The A727 automatic saw continued use for heavy duty applications. A Cummins B Series engine was also added to the engine lineup and for the first time, Dodge saw sales go up. The Cummins could be manufactured with a heavier-duty version of the A727 automatic or a 5 speed manual transmission and was available on 250 and 350 pickups and chassis cabs. This diesel engine option was drastically different from Ford and GM diesel engines optioned at the time. The Cummins featured direct injection, where the Ford and GM diesels featured Indirect injection; this also meant the Cummins didn't have to rely on Glowplugs. The Cummins was a Straight-six engine where the GM and Ford Diesel engines were a V8 engine. Many owners considered these unique properties an advantage to the Cummins B Series engine. The Ram 100 model designation was dropped and these models folded back into the "150" range for 1990 due to the introduction and sales success of the Dodge Dakota pickup. Additionally, the instrument cluster was slightly revised; the ammeter was replaced by a voltmeter while maintaining the 3-pod arrangement of the speedometer and gauges. The grille was redesigned for 1991 but kept the large rectangular headlamps and crossbar appearance. The engines were substantially upgraded for 1992 (3.9L and 5.2L) and 1993 (5.9) with multi-port fuel injection, new manifolds and higher compression cylinder heads for noticeably higher output. These newly-revised engines were marketed under the "Magnum" name. A heavy-duty overdrive Torqueflite automatic transmission called the A518 was offered with the 5.2 L and 5.9 L engines. As part of Chrysler's overhaul of corporate transmission nomenclature, the A500 and A518 were redesignated 42RH and 46RH, respectively, in 1992. The initial "4" signified a 4-speed transmission, the second digit identified the transmission's relative torque capacity, the letter "R" in the third position denoted a rear-wheel drive transmission, and the final letter "H" signified hydraulic shift control. The 3-speed automatic remained available; the A727 was redesignated 36RH, and the A904, A998, and A999 became the 30RH, 31RH, and 32RH. During this time, Dodge reintroduced the Club Cab, which was equipped with fold-out jump seats. Entry was made through the passenger or drivers doors as there were no rear doors for this configuration. These trucks, though popular with fleets, sold poorly compared to the Ford F-Series and the General Motors C/K Trucks, with just under 100,000 units sold most years of their production. Part of this was due to the dated cab and chassis design which had been in production since 1972. Additionally, the interior had been given few updates since 1981. Engines File:1983 D150 with SLANT6.jpg|1983 Dodge Ram D150 File:89RamIP.jpg|1989 Dodge Ram interior File:Tuned '91-'93 Dodge Ram Extended Cab (Les chauds vendredis '10).jpg|1991-1993 Dodge Ram extended cab with aftermarket modifications 1994–2002 (BR/BE) (2-door, short bed) (2-door, long bed) | length = | width = (Towing mirrors) | height = | fuel_capacity = | designer = Phillip E. Payne }} The Ram line was redesigned for 1994. The exterior styling was the result of design concepts by chief designer Phillip E. Payne, plus extensive customer research that revealed that full-sized pickup buyers were enamored of a strong exterior design that suggested the "look of a big rig truck". Dodge Truck Product Planners recognized that while some customers would not identify with the unique design, it would mandate instant recognition for the new Dodge full-sized pickup. It featured a big rig-looking front end and a large grille and was nothing like Ford, or Chevy/GMC pickup in design. Engine offerings continued over from the first-generation ram and were the 3.9 L V6, 5.2 L V8, 5.9 L V8, and 5.9 L I6 Cummins Turbo diesel. Added to the line up was a new 488 cubic inch 8.0L V10 engine designed as an alternative for those who wanted superior pulling power but didn't want a diesel. The new V10 and Cummins Turbo diesel could only be had in the 2500 and higher designation models. Models were now the 1500 half-ton, 2500 three quarter-ton, and 3500 dual rear wheel one-ton in both 2 and 4 wheel drive. 1500 Rams offered both 6 and 8-foot (1.8 x 2.4 m) boxes. 2500 Rams offered boxes only with quad cabs. 3500 Rams were only made with boxes. Dodge offered the 2500 series in two different gross-vehicle weight ratings for the first few years but this was dropped in the late 1990s. The purpose of the light duty and heavy duty 2500 trucks were for the heavy duty 2500 to take the place of the discontinued one ton single rear wheel trucks. On the inside, special attention was paid to in-cab storage features, with a large glovebox, a center armrest storage area, and extra storage space behind the seat. The dash and gauge cluster were a far cry from the previous model Ram and was far more modern as well. A redesign of the dashboard and instrument cluster was made in 1998 along with the introduction of the quad cab, and rounded black plastic side-view mirrors replaced the previous rectangular design. The 2000 models saw the introduction of heated leather seats. In 1998, Dodge introduced the "Quad Cab", which used smaller suicide doors in the back for a door opening. This was offered as an option on the "Club Cab" for the model year. Other changes for 1998 included rounded mirrors replacing the classic square ones, a revised interior, dual depowered airbags, and a chime replacing the buzzer for seat belts/door ajar/headlights. In 1999, Dodge revised the front end for the Sport models with a restyled bumper, quad-beam clear-lens headlamps, and body-color grille. The redesigned 1994 Ram was a sales success, with sales rocketing from 100,000 units in 1993 to 240,000 in 1994, 280,000 in 1995, and nearly 400,000 in 1996. That year, it was prominently featured as the hero vehicle in the film Twister. Sales of this generation peaked at just over 400,000 in 1999 before declining against the redesigned Ford and GM trucks. By 2001, Ram sales figures were below those of Ford and Chevy trucks. Although Dodge introduced a new Ram 1500 for 2002, the old second generation style Ram was carried over for the 2002 model year heavy-duty 2500 and 3500 trucks. The new third generation Ram would not appear in the 2500/3500 variants until 2003. Part of this delay was due to the then new 5.7 L Hemi engine not being ready for production. Safety The Insurance Institute for Highway Safety gave the 1994-2001 models a "poor" rating, for poor structural performance, poor dummy control, and high head and neck forces caused by a late-deploying airbag. No full-sized pickup from an American automaker earned better than a "marginal" during this time period. Drive-train Transmissions Transmissions for the Ram were the lower geared A500/42RH-RE for light duty applications found behind the 3.9 L V6, the A518/46RH-RE for more heavy duty applications found behind the 5.2 L and 5.9 L V8 engines, and the A618/47RH-RE for heavy duty use behind the V10 gasoline and Cummins diesel engines. The 47RH was used in 1994 and 1995 model years, while the 47RE was used from 1996 through 2002. A NV3500 was offered in 1500 Rams and light duty 2500 Rams. A NV4500 was standard in 2500 and 3500 trucks (except the uncommon, light duty 2500 rams). A NV5600 was offered in 1999 and 2000 Rams and was the only transmission offered behind the High Output diesel in 2001 and 2002. Transfer cases There were a total of 5 transfer cases for the four wheel drive Ram. All were part time and had a low range of 2.72:1. The 1500 featured a NP231 and NP231HD. The NP241 was standard on V8 2500 Rams. The 2500 and 3500 V10 and Diesel featured a NP241DLD from 1994-1997. In 1997 the NP241DHD became a option for 2500 Rams and was standard on 3500 Rams from 1998-2002. Axles The Dodge Ram featured a wide variety of axles. For the front axle of 4x4 Rams, a Dana 44 was used on all 1500 Rams and some, early, light duty 2500 Rams. However, most of the 2500 and all 3500 Rams used Dana 60 front axles. The 1500 Rams and some early light duty 2500 Rams used a 9.25 Chrysler axle in the rear. A Dana 60 rear axle was used on heavy duty 2500 V8 Rams. A Dana 70 rear axle was used in 2500 Rams with a V10 or a Diesel/Automatic transmission combination. A Dana 80 rear axle was used on 2500 Rams with a manual transmission and diesel engine combination and all 3500 Rams. The front solid axles in these rams were unique in the fact they didn't feature Locking hubs, but featured a Center axle disconnect. The 2002 2500 and 3500 Rams saw the eventual phase out of the Center axle disconnect, in favor of front axles that were permanently locked in. Dodge continues to feature front axles like this for their 2500, 3500, 4500, and 5500 trucks. Engines A natural gas engine debuted for 1995 but was not popular and was only used in fleet vehicles on a very limited production run. The Cummins B Series engine was switched from the 12-Valve to the 24-Valve (ISB) in the middle of the 1998 model year Dodge Rams due to emissions regulations. The ISB featured a new computer controlled injection pump, 24 valve head design and a electric fuel transfer pump. File:94-01 Dodge Ram regularcab.jpg|94-01 Dodge Ram Regular Cab File:Dodge Ram 3500.JPG|Dodge Ram 3500 File:1994 Dodge Ram 1500 SWB 4x4.jpg|1994 Dodge Ram 1500 4X4 2002–2008 (DR/DH/D1/DC/DM) | length = | width = (Towing mirrors) | height = 75.7-80.8 in (1923-2052 mm) | fuel_capacity = }} The third-generation Ram debuted for 2002 on 1500 models and 2003 on 2500 & 3500 models. This was a major update including an all new frame, suspension, powertrains, interiors, and sheet metal. It included a larger grille, and special models kept interest up as most competitors had adopted the Ram's separate-fender look. The crew cab models for this generation were actually extended cab trucks that utilized conventional-opening rear doors. The four wheel drive light trucks (1500 series) lost their live axles in favor of an independent front suspension, but the 2500 and 3500 series retained the live axles for maximum longevity and durability. This body style draws heavily from the previous generation. The redesigned trucks bolstered sales, with 400,000 sold in 2002 and nearly 450,000 sold in 2003, a new high point for the Ram name. At the same time, both Ford and GM trucks were increasing in sales from a 2001 peak over 850,000 to the 900,000 range. But the Ram's sales could not keep up with the eleventh-generation F-150 and the new Nissan Titan in 2004 and 2005, with 400,543 Rams sold that year. The primary reason was that Dodge did not manufacture a crew cab to compete with Ford and other manufacturers. With the introduction of the new 2007 Tundra, styled and engineered similarly to the Ram, Dodge was forced to significantly increase the incentives to keep demand up for their vehicle. 2006 Face-lift The 2006 Dodge Ram was an updated version of the previous generation. One notable addition was the "Mega Cab", featuring a cargo box and of extra cab space, allowing seating for six with rear recliners. Also, a full screen mapping in-dash navigation system became an option. The headlamps have been redesigned for better performance. Another change for the 2006 model year was the replacement of the first version Hemi V8 in half-ton models with the newer Multi-Displacement System Hemi V8 engine that became available in Chrysler and Dodge sedans. This engine featured the same performance but had a cylinder-deactivating feature enabled under light loads to increase fuel economy by 3 MPG city and 4 MPG hwy. This new Hemi still delivered and . Models built after January 1, 2007 offered a new 6.7L Cummins Turbo Diesel introduced as an option in 2500/3500 models replacing the 5.9L. It produced || . Unlike the 5.9L which was backed by the 4-speed 48RE Transmission, the 6.7L was equipped with the new 6-speed 68RFE transmission. Chassis Cab In 2007, a 3500 Chassis Cab model was introduced with industry standard rear frame width and wiring to accommodate outfitters. In addition to the , a Cummins diesel rated at and was also available. Automatic Transmissions used were the 545RFE with the the AS68RC with the . The G56 transmission was the only manual transmission offered. For 2008, Dodge introduced two more Chassis Cab models, the 4500 and 5500. These were class 4 and 5 trucks with a Gross Weight of and , respectively. Both trucks came equipped with the same version of the Cummins diesel as the 3500 chassis cab model. Sterling, who worked with Dodge in development, had their own version called the Sterling Bullet with a unique grille. Sterling is a division of Freightliner LLC which, like Dodge, was owned by the former Daimler Chrysler. Sterling Trucks was licensed to sell Dodge Ram 4500 series trucks as the Sterling Bullet. Engines File:2002-05 Dodge Ram Quad Cab.jpg|2002-2005 Dodge Ram 1500 quab cab File:2002-05 Dodge Ram.jpg|2005 Dodge Ram 1500 quab cab File:Dodge-Ram-Mega-Cab.jpg|Dodge Ram 2500 Mega Cab 2009–present (DS/DJ) | model_years = 2009–present | designer = Ryan Nagode, Scott Krugger | body_style = 2-Door Regular Cab 4-Door Quad-Cab 4-Door Crew-Cab 4-Door Mega-Cab Dually | engine = PowerTech V6 PowerTech V8 HEMI V8 Cummins Turbo-Diesel I6 | transmission = 4-speed automatic 5-speed automatic 6-speed automatic 6-speed manual | wheelbase = 4500/5500 Crew Cab MWB: 4500/5500 Regular Cab Ext. LWB: 4500/5500 Regular Cab LWB: Reg. Cab Short Bed: 120 in (3048 mm) Reg. Cab Long Bed & Quad Cab: 140 in (3556 mm) 2WD 2500 Crew Cab SWB: 4WD 2500 Crew Cab SWB: 2500 Crew Cab LWB 2WD: 2500 Crew Cab LWB 4WD: Regular Cab 2500 : 3500 Regular Chassis Cab: 3500 Regular Cab LWB: 3500 Crew Cab: 4500 & 5500 Regular Cab LWB: 4500/5500 Regular Cab MWB: 4500/5500 Crew Cab SWB: | length = 4500/5500 Crew Cab MWB: 4500/5500 Crew Cab SWB: 4500/5500 Regular Cab Ext. LWB: 4500/5500 Regular Cab LWB: Crew Cab 3500: 2500 LWB Crew Cab: Regular Cab: Extended Cab: Quad Cab: Crew Cab: 2500 Crew Cab SWB: 2500 Crew Cab LWB: Regular Cab 2500: 3500 Chassis Cab: 3500 Regular Cab LWB: 3500 Crew Cab & 4500/5500 Regular Cab: 4500/5500 Regular Cab: | height = 73.3-73.9 (1500 4x2) 74.1-74.8 (1500 4x4) 73.3-73.7 (2500 4x2) 75.7-77.7 (2500 4x4) 78.0-78.8 (3500) 79.8-80.6 in (4500/5500) | width = Heavy Duty Crew Cab, 4500, 5500 & 3500: Heavy Duty Regular Cab: }} The fourth generation Dodge Ram was introduced at the 2008 North American International Auto Show in Detroit.Bill Vlasic (January 14, 2008). "Ford and Chrysler Unveil Their Redesigned Pickups ", The New York Times. Retrieved 2010-11-22. This latest generation was sold as the 2009 Dodge Ram 1500 starting in Fall 2008. A two-mode hybrid version was planned for production, but has since been cancelled in favor of a smaller test fleet of plug-in hybrid Rams. Chrysler LLC attempted to keep the Ram competitive in the market through various developments for the 2009 model, including a new four-door cab style offering, new suspension, a new hemi engine option, and the Rambox, a new storage system that allows secure storage inside the truck’s bed walls.NAIAS 2008: Pick-Up Trucks Debut Amid Green Technologies. Global Insight (January 14, 2008). Retrieved 2010-11-22. The 5.7 L HEMI V8's output has been increased by to and , and fuel efficiency has been slightly increased by 4%. The PowerTech V8 produces and , and the PowerTech V6 continues with and ."Detroit 2008: 2009 Dodge Ram breaks through the gate", Autoblog.com (January 12, 2008). Retrieved 2010-11-22. Cab options The Mega Cab option will be deleted, at least on the 1500 series, replaced by a true four door crew cab. Other cab options are regular cab and quad cab. The mega cab option remains on the 2500/3500 models. Handling A coil spring rear suspension replaces the leaf-springs for the 1500 model, a move to improve ride quality and handling. The payload capacities have not been negatively affected despite the massive change in suspension, but still trail those of the newer Ford F-150, Chevrolet Silverado 1500 and GMC Sierra 1500. Payload capacities The 2009 model's towing capacity was originally rated for 2WD Ram 1500 with regular cab, long-bed, 5.7L HEMI engine, 3.92 differential and 17-inch wheels; but the rating increased to without changing the setup, via the new SAE testing standard. For the 2010 model, payload was increased by to for the regular cab 2WD model with the 3.7L V-6 engine. Towing capacity for the regular cab Ram 1500 with 3.21 differential is rated at with 17-inch wheels and with 19-inch wheels. Crew Cab and Quad Cab models are rated at and respectively. Gross Combined Weight Ratings is for all Ram 1500s with 3.21 axles; max for 2WD Ram 1500 with long bed, 5.7L HEMI engine, and a 3.92 differential. Heavy Duty Chassis Cabs Chassis Cab versions were made for the Ram 3500, 4500, and 5500 models. The 3500 Heavy Duty model was unveiled at the 2009 Chicago Auto Show. Engine choices include 5.7L HEMI V-8 rated @5600 rpm and @4000 rpm for Ram 3500, 6.7L Cummins turbo diesel rated @3013 rpm and @1500 rpm for Ram 3500 (optional), 4500, 5500. Transmission choices include a standard 6-speed manual or optional 6-speed Aisin automatic. Both transmissions support the Power Take Off option. Each model has regular or crew cab, single-rear-wheel or dual-rear-wheel (3500 and up only), 4 cab-axle lengths (60, 84, 108 and 120 inches) for 4500/5500 or 2 cab-axle lengths (60 and 84 inches) for 3500, and three trim levels (ST, SLT and Laramie). The Ram 3500 includes 2 axles with 3 axle ratios (3.42, 3.73 and 4.10) and 17-inch wheels, while Ram 4500/5500 have 1 axle with 3 axle ratios (4.10, 4.44 and 4.88) and 19.5-inch wheels. The 4500/5500 Rams rear axle is a Dana S 110. The front axle on 4x4 models is manufactured by Magna, while 2 wheel drives models just have a solid, non-drive axle. Safety The Ram comes standard with four-wheel anti-lock disc brakes, side curtain airbags, and an electronic stability program or ESP. In IIHS crash tests, the Ram received a Good overall score in the frontal crash test, and a Marginal score in the side impact test. It received a 5-star frontal crash test rating from the NHTSA. Production The Ram 2500 and 3500 are built in Chrysler's Saltillo Assembly Plant in Coahuila, Mexico, and the Ram 1500 is built at the Warren Truck Assembly Plant in Warren, Michigan. The Ram 1500 was also assembled at the Saint Louis Assembly plant in Fenton, Missouri before the plant was permanently closed in July 2009. File:2009 Dodge RAM 1500 ST 4-door pickup -- NHTSA 01.jpg|2009 Dodge Ram 1500 ST Quad Cab File:Ram 1500 1 -- 03-13-2010.jpg|Ram 1500 Crew Cab File:2011 Ram Pickup -- 2011 DC.jpg|2011 Ram Pickup HD Special Rams In addition to factory equipment and appearance packages, the Ram pickup has also been offered at times with dealer-installed packages. * SRT-10 also known as the Viper Ram - This is a regular or quad-cab body with the Dodge Viper's V10 engine 8.3L, 22" wheels and Pirelli tires, lowered suspension, bucket seats, body modifications, and a spoiler. The 2004 version was available only in a single cab with a 6-speed manual transmission and a Hurst shifter. For 2005, Dodge released a Quad Cab version of the Viper V10 powered truck with a modified 48RE four speed automatic transmission from the Ram with the Cummins turbodiesel engine. In 2004, the truck held the Guinness World Record for "World's Fastest Production Pickup Truck" with a speed of 154.587 mph (247.3 km/h). This record stood until overtaken by the Australian Holden Special Vehicles Maloo R8 in May 2006. SRT-10 production ended on June 30, 2006. * Power Wagon - This model, introduced for 2005, is an off-road focused version of the Ram. The name is drawn from Dodge's line of 4-wheel-drive trucks made from the early 1940s through the 1980s. It comes with the Hemi engine, electronic locking differentials, electronic solenoid disconnecting sway bars, 33" off-road tires, handlebar, fender flares, "Hemi" nameplates instead of the standard Ram badging, and a 12,000 pound winch. This truck was built on the 2500 platform. * Rumble Bee - The Rumble Bee package was a limited sport-truck version of the Ram. It was available only on regular cab/short-box pickups; however, some other versions of the Ram were modified to look like Rumble Bees. It included lower body cladding, 20" wheels, a hood scoop, and a specially-trimmed interior including a serialized number plate. On the rear of the box was a stripe with a "Rumble Bee" emblem, similar to that of the Super Bee. All Rumble Bees were either black with yellow trim or yellow with black trim. * HemiGTX - The Hemi GTX package was a limited sport-truck version of the Ram. Introduced in 2004 and only made in 2004 and 2005, these were customized by LA West of Indiana as ordered from dealers. It was available on regular cab/short-box and quad cab/short-box and 2x4 and 4x4 model pickups and included a custom overall paint from Mopar's Impact colors from the 1970s (this included Hemi Orange, Plum Crazy Purple, Sublime Green,and Banana Yellow). 20" American Racing Motto chrome wheels, a new cowl "blacked out" hood, and a specially-trimmed leather 2-tone interior including a serialized number plate on the drivers side door jamb were offered. On the sides was a "hockey stick" stripe with "HEMI GTX" that extended from the hood to the rear of the box. The air box was also painted to match the body color, and a color matched steering wheel was added as well. They were only 433 produced in 2004 and roughly the same amount in 2005. A certificate of Authencity was given to all original owners. * HemiSport - The HemiSport Edition was the Quad Cab version of the Rumble Bee, and was introduced in 2004. It was available in black, red or silver, and with either rear-wheel drive or four-wheel drive. It was equipped similarly to the Rumble Bee, but without the number plaque. The HemiSport was discontinued for 2006. * Daytona - Introduced for 2005, the Ram Daytona was a new sport-truck edition of the Ram. It was available as a 5.7 liter Hemi V8 in Regular or Quad-Cab styles and featured lower body cladding, 20" chrome wheels, SRT-10 hood, Borla dual exhaust, serialized number plate, and a tall rear spoiler reminiscent of the 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona. The Daytonas had a black body stripe to match the rear spoiler and came in silver or "Go Mango" paint (a metallic orange color reminiscent of the Dodge's "high impact" colors from the 1960s and 1970s) with matching interior trim. The Dodge Ram Daytona had a 3.92 ratio rear end, the same rear end as the Dodge Ram Rumble Bee. Several exterior items were unique to the Daytona package which made it different than other equipment packages. It was equipped with chrome rims and performance tires. Replacing the standard hood was one with a non-functional hood scoop. The most noticeable feature was the large spoiler which was attached at the rear of the cargo box. The spoiler lined up with the flat black stripe that ran along the back of the bed side with the word 'Daytona' written in the middle. This spoiler was reminiscient of the 1969 Dodge Charger Daytona. *'Prospector' - Throughout the 1980s, this package was available for the Ram pickup. In the early 80s, a special badge was affixed to the box side of the truck, but this was dropped in the mid-80s. Prospector was a package that usually included a different fuel tank, cloth seat and carpeting. In the late 80s, a light package as well as the large 6x9 mirrors were added to the list of options. This trim package was carried on until the redesign in 1994. *'Sno Commander' - known as the Sno-Fighter in the older D series trucks, the Sno Commander came with 4-wheel-drive and the V8 engine as standard equipment. It included a snow plow, heavy duty cooling, a larger battery, and provisions on the engine to hook up hydraulics to work the plow as well as a cab controller. Early model Rams also had a badge on the box side. This package was discontinued after the redesign in 1994, but a similar package is offered through Chrysler called the Snow-Plow Prep package. *'Spirit Of '76' - A special package available in 1976 to celebrate America's Bicentennial. It came with a special decal that ran down the side of the truck and cloth or vinyl interior. *'NightRunner' - 2000 of these were assembled from January 2006 to December 2006. The NightRunner trim includes black chrome rims, the Hemi engine, dark shaded headlamps, NightRunner graphics, and the NightRunner logo on the speedometer. *'Limited Edition Indy Pace and SS/T pkg' - The Dodge Ram Indy Pace Truck was available in 1996. It included longitudinal stripes similar to those on the Dodge Viper along with an optional door sticker stating "Official Truck of the 80th Indianapolis 500". These trucks had a engine with upgraded exhaust and more power. These also included wheels with Goodyear Eagle II tires, size 275/60R-17. The SS/T (Super Sport Truck) version was available from 1997–1998 and included all the same upgrades except the door sticker. The SS/T also had "SS/T" designed into the stripe on both the hood and tailgate. The Indy Trucks were available only in blue with white stripes. The SS/Ts were available in white/blue, red/silver, black/silver, and green/silver. All include a specialty sticker on the inner door stating, "Built with pride in the U.S.A." A real Pace truck is a metal plate on the driver's side frame rail, with a raised number 19 on it. However, the SS/Ts do not have this. *'Dodge Ram R/T' - It is a concept truck with a blue body, 22-inch forged wheels, SRT stripes, and a new front bumper with chin spoiler. It was unveiled in 2008 at the SEMA show. Production of the Dodge Ram R/T began for the 2009 model year. Dodge announced a hybrid version of the Ram, dubbed the Contractor's Special, in 2003. However, the schedule for delivery slipped as Dodge backed away from the vehicle. The hybrid Ram was available only for fleet purchasers (if at all) and did not enter mass production. It offered an AC electrical outlet panel for running an entire job site worth of power tools, but the through-the-road method of balancing the gas engine and electric motor reportedly did not work as desired. Dodge has announced that it would use a hybrid transmission developed jointly with General Motors and BMW. Sales References External links *Ram Trucks Ram Ram Ram Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:1980s automobiles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1981 Category:Trucks built in Mexico Category:Trucks built in the United States